A Nightly Encounter
by MyDarlingRose
Summary: Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, Severus Snape has an encounter with a fellow professor that leaves him to wonder. ONESHOT (absolutely crap at summaries, this is my first fanfic. Terrified right now.Oh and it's an OFC, hope to carry it out with lots of little oneshots..)


The whole castle was silent, with only the whistle of the nightly wind streaming in through the open stone windows and arches. He walked down the outdoor corridor. It was already dark and he could feel the breeze hitting his face. Severus continued on with his fast pace, his robes billowing behind him. His thoughts were concentrated on the idiotic students that he has had to put up with all day. He remebered how a clumsy sixth year boy spilled an entire cauldron full of Draught of Living Death, earning himself 3 months worth of detention. _Stupid students will never learn_, he thought.

Just as he was about to turn, something caught his attention, something not visible. The sound echoed through the walls and he followed it. Staying close to the shadows and listening intently, letting the faint but soft sound guide him through the corridors. As he got closer the sound revealed itself to be someone humming, and now a sad tune filled his ears as it got clearer and louder.

He softened his pace and focused on finding out where it was coming from. Keeping his back pressed against the walls he made his way to the end of the corridor, he shivered slightly at how cold it had become with the cold breeze aswell as the stone cold wall that he had made contact with. Finally reaching his destination he looked around, turning his head from left to right, not really seeing anything at first but then something caught his eye.

For there was Suzanne sitting on the stone ledge, humming the soft, sad tune he had heard. Her appearance took his breath away, he turned to face her but hid part of himself behind the wall that was in his way. She wore a floor-length silk nightgown that was the colour of dark emeralds with a flowing dressing gown to match. Her back was leant against the wall, and she was gazing up at the moon, its light revealing her face. It showed her pale skin, almost identical to the moonlight, her crimson red lips standing out and her dark brown eyes glittered in the light, giving them a lively look. Dark chocolate brown curls shaped her shoulders and showed off her slender white neck and collarbones to which lay her emerald stone silver pendant. Severus couldn't help but stare at her, the beauty which radiated off her mesmirized him. In the past he hadn't much paid attention on how she looked, since they were either arguing or just plain ignoring each other. From the moment they met they hated each other. It didn't help that they were from the same house meaning that they would have to share the same space of the Slytherin house quarters.

Forcing himself from his thoughts he focused on what she was doing. She had her wand in one hand and gracefully lifted it. Slowly a glass figure started to form in the shape of a small bird in her other cupped hand, it started to give off rays off moonlight making her eyes shine brighter. He watched as she lifted the figure with her wand and hung it from what looked like a hanging mobile, filled with other small figures hooked upon it. She continued humming and once again leant herself back against the wall. With a flick of her wand the mobile began to slowly spin and play the tune she'd just been humming.

Severus just stared, still standing hidden in the darkness. _This woman is truly mysterious_, he thought as he listend to the sweet music.

''Hello, Mr Snape.'' her voice startled him, bringing him back to the present, _how did she know I was there?_. Severus looked at her but strangely she wasn't looking at him, just watched the mobile turn in mid air and throw beams of light at every corner. Suddenly a gush of wind went her way, making her hair sway with the movement but she still looked emotionless, almost as if she was frozen. Suzanne suddenly turned her head and met his gaze. He felt like she was looking right through him, reading him like an open book.

''Miss Rosewood.'' Severus said as he emerged from the darkness that engoffled him, gave her a slight nod and she instantly looked away again. Silence filled the air between them with only the soft music to break it. Taking another glance her way he noticed how sad and tired her eyes looked, as if she hadn't been sleeping.

Sensing his eyes on her, she returned his stare with a slight glare. Filled with panic that she caught him staring he turned his attention to the view in front of him. Severus studied the landscape. He could barley see anything because of how dark it was, but could just about make out the silhouettes of trees that waved slightly with the wind and the reflective light coming from the river under the distant bridge. His thoughts turned to her again and before he could stop himself he spoke.

''Might I ask... what you're doing out so late?''he hesitated and avoided her eyes, knowing how awkward it is already.

He awaited her answer but nothing came out of her perfect crimson lips. Severus felt slightly annoyed at how stubborn she can be, _it's only a question_, he thought. Putting his hands behind his back he straightened up and waited. Several seconds of silence passed but to him felt like hours, until she finally spoke.

''None of you're concern.'' her voice was calm but with a hint of anger that he definatly heard, making him frown in confusion as he looked her way.

As he did so, she suddenly got off the ledge and turned her back to him, slowly walking away, the silk dressing gown swaying gracefully around her slim body. He watched her leave and before she was completely out of sight she lifted her wand and gave it a small twirl. As soon as she did, the mobile began to erode away. The small creatures gradually being destroyed. Little pieces of glass fell into the darkness below, never to be seen again. The soft music faded and silence consumed the air around him.

Looking back once more in her direction, he was frustrated at how abruptly she left. _Had I insulted her?_ he thought. The woman truly did make his blood boil with anger, but at the same time he felt something else. He was curious. Why was she so mysterious? He knew that she was becasue so was he. But hers seemed more enticing and dangerous.

_What was she hiding?... _

With that as his last thought he turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction to hers.


End file.
